The overall research program proposed here is designed to determine the effectiveness of passive serum therapy to the control of malignant growths. In order to broaden the applicability of the results obtained, several tumor systems are being explored (leukemia, sarcoma, adenocarcinoma) primarily utilizing inbred mice. Special attention is being devoted to two aspects of this problem. First, we are seeking to devise the most efficient and safe protocols by judiciously choosing our target antigens and the respective antibodies. Secondly, the underlying mechanisms responsible for successful tumor control or rejection are being actively investigated. In an attempt to bridge the gap between experimental and human tumor systems, we have embarked on a project which seeks to establish a cross-reactivity between primate viral antigens and those associated with certain human malignancies. We will also search directly for antigens and antibodies which are tumor specific in man. For this, we have chosen a poorly studied but highly lethal human tumor lung (lung carcinoma) and are proposing a novel approach to identify such entities.